


Lemon Bars

by captainamergirl



Series: A Drabble A Day [4]
Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I miss Ollie bear, Letting go and moving forward, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Pam gets a phone call from an old friend.





	Lemon Bars

Pam sat at her desk at Forrester trying to do some menial paperwork but today her mind felt a million miles away and she wasn’t sure why. With so much going on around her, she should be more focused, but she was having a hard time collecting her thoughts for whatever reason.   
  
The phone on her desk suddenly rang and she practically pounced on it. She needed to get busy working.   
  
“Forrester Creations,” she answered. “This is Pam speaking. How may I direct your call?”   
  
“Hey, Pam,” a familiar voice said on the other end. “Actually, I was hoping to talk to you… If you have time.”   
  
Pam broke out into a bright smile.  _“Oliver!_ Is that you?”   
  
“Guilty as charged,” Oliver said with a soft chuckle. “Do you have a free minute?”   
  
“For you, always. How are you, Oliver? How is Europe treating you?”   
  
“It’s really nice here,” Oliver said. “I have a new job and I’m doing exciting things, meeting great new people. Europeans aren’t as distant and unapproachable as you hear about.”   
  
“Well, that’s great.” Pam leaned back in her chair. “Have you met anyone?”   
  
“Anyone…”   
  
“Anyone special?” Pam prompted.   
  
“Well…”   
  
“You did!” Pam said. “What’s her name?”   
  
“Mindy. She’s American like me … Likes photography too. We met on the front steps of the Louvre snapping pictures…” Oliver’s voice trailed off for a moment. "She’s great,” he said quietly.   
  
“Well that’s wonderful, Ollie,” Pam enthused. And it was. She hated to think of him being sad and alone forever. She missed Alexandria like crazy herself but would never begrudge Oliver, dear Oliver, happiness and the possibility of finding love again. “Tell me about her,” Pam said.   
  
“Well, she’s smart, funny, pretty … affectionate. In some ways, she reminds me a bit of Aly because she has such a big heart.” He sighed.   
  
“Why the long sigh then?” Pam asked. “She sounds wonderful.”   
  
“I just … I don’t know. I guess I feel … guilty,” Oliver said. He sighed softly. “Aly’s not here and -”   
  
“Oh, Ollie, don’t feel guilty. Alexandria’s not here. You’re right about that, but you’re not wrong for trying to move on, for trying to feel again.”   
  
“I was walking with Mindy past this little bakery and there were these lemon bars prominently displayed in the window and -”   
  
“Did you buy one?”   
  
“Yeah,” Oliver said. “I felt … I don’t know … A little homesick I guess, so I bought Mindy and I each one and I took a bite of it and I realized instantly that it wasn’t the same as yours. No bars are as good as yours, but it made me think of you. And Charlie… And Aly. And all of the fun we used to have together.”   
  
Pam nodded. “We did have some great times, didn’t we?” She pictured the jousting tournament where Oliver was nearly ran clean through trying to prove his feelings for Aly. Pam became a little teary-eyed.   
  
“It’s not the same. Nothing's the same.”   
  
“And that’s okay, Oliver. It’s okay for things to be different … to change. In a way, it’s progress, I guess you would say.”   
  
“I really like Mindy, Pam,” Oliver said. “But Aly…”   
  
“You loved her. I know.”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“She loved you too but I also know she would want you to be happy, that even with all of the problems she had in the end, that she would have wished you the best. Promise me something.”   
  
“Okay…”   
  
“Promise me that you won’t give up living. I want you to live and find happiness again. Aly would want that too.”   
  
“I’m trying.”   
  
“Promise me at some point, you’ll let yourself be truly happy again, Oliver.”   
  
She could almost see Oliver pacing around the room, coming to a slow stop, running a hand down his face, and finally nodding. “Alright… I promise.”   
  
“Good.”   
  
“Are you happy too, Pam?”   
  
“Yes. There are moments I miss my great-niece so much that it hurts but then I remember her in the good times and I smile. You need to smile too, Oliver. Let Mindy or some other girl really make you smile. Don’t feel guilty to get out there and live your life again.”   
  
“Alright,” Oliver agreed.   
  
“Pam, I need those contracts in my office now,” Ridge suddenly announced from the doorway.   
  
Pam looked at her nephew. “Alright, Ridge, I’ll be right there.” She sighed. “Ollie, I’m sorry. I have to go.”   
  
“It’s okay,” Oliver said. “It’s really okay.”   
  
“You take care,” Pam said. She started to put down the phone and then thought better of it. “Wait.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“I have a secret. Something that no one else in the whole world knows,” Pam said. "The secret to making the perfect lemon bar … And why no one else’s bars ever taste as good as mine ... I melt some lemon drop candies into the mixture… Now swear you’ll never tell that to another living soul!”   
  
She could hear the smile in Oliver’s voice. “I won’t say a word. I swear… Thank you so much, Pam.”   
  
“You’re welcome, Oliver. You’re so welcome. And thank you for loving Aly the way you did.”   
  
“I always will love her … But maybe now, I can start to let her go.”   
  
“That’s what she would want.” Pam sniffled. “Now you take care of yourself, you hear? And don’t be a stranger.”   
  
“Okay,” Oliver said. “Bye, Pam… For now.”   
  
“Bye, Oliver … For now.”


End file.
